Talk:Franco Delille
Dead Space 2 Introduction/Beginning Cutscene From small shots, most prevalent in the "Launch" Trailer, I've noticed a fat cheeked man giving a civilian clothed Issac a physical-style checkup, while giving him some sort of a speech. Since Franco Awakens Issac at the end of Ignition, is that fat cheeked man talking to him in the Launch trailer supposed to be Franco? his face doesn't match his Ignition Presentation, and his voice actor sounds different, but since he awoke Issac, i assume he is the only other person Issac could have met before donning his Primary DS2 RIG. :It's possible, but we'll wait until we can confirm its him to add it to the article. It lines up nicely, though. Auguststorm1945 17:49, January 13, 2011 (UTC) "Isaac I know you're confused right now but you're in terrible terribe da-*unknown event*" Yup, it's Franco. Dressed up exactly the same and sounds the same. Looks the same too. Who else would it be? A random nurse? Neonwarrior 22:03, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Franco's fate In the UK version of OXM, they reviewed DS2 (It got 9.5 :D) but in one of the screenshots in the review, it shows Franco getting killed (I think by an Infector) because of that, I added this to the article. "Sadly, before he can finish his sentence, he is attacked from behind from an Infector. It impales him in the head, killing him. It is unknown if he becomes a necromorph" poor franco stabed in the chest and head and pretty much starts screaming before his face and eye balls pop off looks like hes a spitter. he does become a necromorph because if you go back into the room he will try to kill you like a slasher -guest Franco's Fate Updated In a gameplay video by Eurogamer (http://www.eurogamer.net/videos/dead-space-2-first-15-mins) it reveals that Franco is turned into a necromorph when the infector attacks him. Easily the most disturbing thing I've ever seen in Dead Space 2. His face....comes off! Eugh! 17:47, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Trivia on Franco #Franco was voiced by actor and director Jason DeVan. #While the infector only stabbed a short ways into Franco's frontal lobe, the fact that it pumps his head full of a large ammount of necrotic fluid would cause a pretty quick death considering the increased pressure from the ammount of fluid suddenly occupying his skull Opening The trivia says that it could be Franco on the Collectorrs lithograph and I checked and it says opening scene transformation it obvisouly is. Sorry for grammar.-General Q-Nek Erroneous trivia removed. Removed that bullet point about Franco supposedly still being alive while transforming into a necromorph. The whole thing was entirely speculative, and none of its reasoning supported by objective hard-fact, only completely unsubstantiated assumption. The chest impalement could have easily pierced through the spine and heart (which can be instant death due to hydrostatic shock causing body-wide organ failure), the supposed "shifting" of the body being in pain is purely in the subjective eye of the beholder (how do we know it wasn't simply spasming caused by all the cellular mutation?), and the assertion that the head penetration was non-fatal and only an inch-deep is an outright guess. Or perhaps it's even simpler than that... maybe Infectors have always been able to transform a human body into a necromorph, regardless of whether or not the body is completely dead. There's nothing in the canon barring that possibility, at any point in the franchise's history. That Infectors always go after corpses first proves nothing other than that it's obviously easier for the Infectors to do that than to risk attacking a living, resisting potential host, so why not prioritize? And needless to say, even all this is probably putting waaaaay too much thought into it all. The most likely explanation here is that Visceral simply wanted a shocking and horrifying opening scene to start the game's action off with a bang, and reading any more into it than that is a narrative dry well. Anyway, ideas like this need to be discussed here first before being posted in the actual article. And even if they do make it into the article, they need to be worded in such a way that it's clear it's only speculation (which it wasn't). 06:11, February 2, 2011 (UTC) *Ok doc, chill out. We got it. Nice anatomy btw. [[̲̅-̲̅>̲̅ ̲̅W̲̅σ̲̅l̲̅f̲̅]] (talk) 20:32, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Non-Necro Morph? As much as I know and it says on the Graphic Novel,in order to turn into Necromorphs first you must be dead no?Well Franco got ugly at the beginning of the game while he was alive.Isn't this a mistake? Well stab yourself in the cheast then face and see if you live. Point is the infector killed Franco and he turned into a necro within seconds.Sniperteam82308 22:31, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Is it possible they may remake Ignition and make it similar to the games where you play as Franco? I mean he did play a big role in DS2 could he maybe cameo in DS3?